In a disposable wearing article such as a pant-type diaper, in order to improve the comfort of the wearer when wearing the disposable article and to prevent leakage of bodily waste, various means have been devised. For example, a disposable wearing article having an elastic member in the form of a curving means that enables an absorber to be curved towards the wearer is known (for example, Patent Document 1).
Specifically, the disposable wearing article has a central absorber arranged in the center of the widthwise direction of the worn article, an elastic member arranged on both outer sides of the widthwise direction of the central absorber, and an outer absorber arranged outside the widthwise direction of the elastic materials. According to the disposable wearing article, because the portion in which the elastic members are arranged is deformed due to the elastic members so as to curve towards the wearer, the fitting is improved, and the comfort of the wearer when wearing the disposable article can be improved and the leakage of bodily waste can be prevented.